Those Forgotten
by ShivaVixen
Summary: The Supertrooper Project was known as Earth's greatest failure, especially after the incident that shut it down. But there were those that were frozen before. In a hidden lab on the moon, four have awakened. Their goal: find others like them.
1. The Firebird stirs

**I blame Red Witch for this idea getting stuck in my head, and for getting me hooked on Galaxy Rangers. It's bad enough I got hooked on the Misfits, but I had to check out her Galaxy Ranger fics as well. (Shakes head) You'd think a girl would learn to curb her imagination. With that:**

**Firebird stirs  
**

Cold. That was all she was aware of. A numbing sensation. Slowly, she opened her eyes. It was pretty dark, the only light was coming from the dim bulb in the back of her Stasis chamber. _Why was she in stasis?_

She moved, feeling a slight pain in her right leg, but it vanished. There was a crack in the glass, and the lights outside were gone. _Why were they gone?_ She stared at the glass, slowly making out her reflection. _Wasn't her hair gold at some point? Why was it brown now? Had it always been like that? Her eyes looked charcoal grey_. She reached down to her left black boot. Did she really like the color black? And pulled out a small knife. The glass wouldn't break. She pounded on it with her fists, tears of exertion burned in her eyes, and she glared at the small, unyielding crack. She could practically feel the warmth that was beyond the crack, that would help her, She pressed both hands against the crack, trying to warm them, _Why was she wearing a red leather jacket? _. . . she could feel the warmth seep in, and to her shock the glass melted. She didn't puzzle out the new development for long, focusing instead on melting a hole big enough for herself. _Had she known she could do that?_

She fell out of the chamber, trembling, and blinked at the damage. Support beams had fallen in, and the pods or chambers closest to the door were destroyed. Some explosion, perhaps, but it had been a long time since its occurrence, dust had gathered. Others that had been like her were dead from it, she could see a skeletal arm hanging out of one of them. Years, perhaps. _No less than two, if that arm was any indication_. She turned away from the damage, instead focusing on the three remaining, functioning, chambers. An attempt to get on her feet realized her right leg was very weak and unsteady. _And painful. Plenty of pain._ She reached up to the first one, and melted away the glass. Slowly she did the same for the other two, before she collapsed on the ground, exhausted once more.

Maybe, the others had answers. Maybe she wasn't the only one who didn't know who they were. Maybe there was a way to recover . . .

Or maybe she was just setting herself up to be cannon fodder.


	2. The Hunter wakes

**The Hunter Wakes**

It was warm. The cold that had been keeping him from waking was gone. He shifted, hoping to see someone standing there, telling him he didn't have to be frozen anymore. He was alittle disappointed, but then there was a sense of Freedom. He got up, straightening his cloth poncho, and sniffed the air. _Death and dust_. There were several heartbeats sounding, and he absently glanced at where there shouldn't have been a heartbeat. A young woman lay there, clearly the one that had woken him up. Two others retained their sleep, though she must've freed them as well. He glanced back at the former entrance, at the destruction, and nodded absently. There were no scents he could follow, all were so old, there were barely anything concrete other than a brief 'someone lost control of their bowels right before they died'.

He had no one to hunt, so he sat down studying the brown haired woman. She was hurt, possibly from whatever the blast was, but also potentially due to the reason she was frozen to begin with. He'd never met her before, but she was probably not prey. He was a Hunter, he knew what those weak smelled like, this one was hardly that, but she wouldn't survive on her own. _But perhaps she knew more . . . _

Or perhaps he should just cull the injured one so those fit to move would not be hampered by her weakness. He'd wait for the others to give their input._ Or he could go hunt those who had abandoned the lab. _

Eventually, he decided to wait, sitting perfectly still, not a bit bothered by the cold that still lingered in the tomb.


	3. Mystic lights

**Mystic lights**

He woke up stiff and cold, half tempted to do something about the lack of warmth. What, he had no clue. He warily sat up, noting a dark haired man still sleeping and a dirty blonde man crouching down, either in deep thought or on high alert. A woman was on the ground, but was also stirring. Looking at the destruction, he shook his head, and like his two comrades, took a place on the floor quietly, wrapping himself in the cloak he wore. He wasn't sure why no one was talking, but perhaps it was better not to break the silence. At least, not until the last comrade had woken.

Bored after a few moments, he absently put his forefinger and thumb together, creating a ball of light. He let it go, and it floated in between the two already awake. The woman looked at him curiously, and he created a few more, of varying sizes. She didn't seem to mind, and gently touched one that came over to her. She focused a moment, and the light seemed to turn red, which she sent back to him. She had made it warm, somehow.

The other man just frowned, but didn't do anything as the two played with the lights. He seemed more focused on the woman for some reason, but she managed to multitask watching the lights and quietly sharpening her small knife.

He hoped someone would talk soon. He'd much rather find out what was wrong and how they would survive than play, but until someone talked . . .

Well, at least the lights were decent company.


	4. Bloodmoon rising

**Bloodmoon rising**

He was the last one to wake up, but he ignored the looks the three turned on him as he emerged from the coffin. He rubbed one Red rimmed eye, glaring at his reflection. He looked like some old fashioned rocker. He cracked his neck, smirking as he felt images of death and pain . . . some fools had made their last stand in the crypt. Their deaths played like a video loop, and somehow, he absorbed it, enjoying the demise of the shades over and over again. Destruction and Chaos were very important to him, like breathing and eating.

Dressed in punk black leather, he leaned against the wall, batting away the floating lights that got close. He waited for someone to break the silence. Pain came from the woman, her leg hadn't been able to completely heal during the time in the freezer. Slight confusion was from the Man with the lights, and apathy came from the man crouched down, harder to digest, but he didn't mind.

They stayed in silence for another few moments, each waiting for someone to answer the unspoken question of what had happened.

Finally he had enough of the wait. Clearly none of them could read minds.

"What the hell happened to us and this place?" He received blank looks, not that he'd have been able to answer the question either, but . . .

_Maybe they were better off in the cooler._


	5. What happened?

**What the hell happened?**

"What the hell happened to us and this place?" It was a good question. One no one knew the answer too.

"I do not know. I woke up because my chamber was cracked." The woman spoke. "I have little memory of anything before waking." She still played with her knife. "I was hoping one of you would know."

"That's easy, we're supertroopers, supposed to defend earth. We fail, we get frozen until they can fix the problem. Or they decied to kill us. They recently started to test us with a new chemical that would enhance our powers, but away from Wolfden and the other few labs. That help any?" Light boy looked at her. "I'm Mystic."

"A little." She nodded. "Why were you frozen?"

"I'm supposed to make exploding energy bombs, not pretty floaty lights. They couldn't figure it out so I got shelved." Mystic explained.

"Huh, And I got shelved cause I killed a handler. My power is causing insanity, hallucinations . . . I can also see past events and feel the emotions of those around me." He smirked. "I was called Bloodmoon."

"I hunt, I track, I kill my prey and those weak. I am Hunter." He studied the woman. "You woke up first, freed us, so maybe you are stronger than us?"

"Maybe, I don't know how strong I am." She faltered, a dim memory flashing. "But perhaps pretending to be weak will get attention of someone not smarter, to get answers." She studied the blade. "At any rate it would be unwise to pick off someone who looks unthreatening when she could help get answers."

"Pretty smart, for a woman who knows nothing." Bloodmooon snorted. "Including her own name."

" . . . I was once called Firebird." She traced the name she found on the blade. "You'll need me for tricks and lies. If you think I'm weak, then what of those who don't know what I am?"

"Bait." Hunter nodded. "It has its uses."

"Then let's get out of here." The men got to their feet, but Firebird's right leg didn't seem to want to hold her up. Griting her teeth, she put weight back on it. It held.

"Your leg was damaged, probably why you were frozen."

"I don't care if it was." She started walking, a limp noticeable, but it gradually disappeared as she walked. "It's stiff from not moving for a long time. Let's go."

Their first obstacle was the door. At some point it had closed, probably after the bomb had been thrown in. Firebird walked up to it, and casually put her hands against it. It took some effort but she melted a hole large enough for them to get through. Both Bloodmoon and Hunter shifted. There was more death beyond, but it was just as old as the one in the tomb. The lights floated out before them, and eventually they found the command chamber. Firebird easily slid into one of the chairs and turned a computer on.

It took hours, but finally, they had their answers.

**I have no clue where this story is going to grow. Especially since I'm still working on closing a few other stories. The characters just recently appeared and I couldn't get rid of them.**

**One of these days I'm just going to list all the characters that I've made up . . . And I'm actually going to post most of their stories, too . . . some day. **

**Here's a sample:**

**Kanna, to be put in the One Piece section, she's a bounty hunter.**

**L. Walker, story will be put in the justice league section, private eye turned superhero after a rather bad case.**

**Both characters (I haven't given their full names and full plot for a reason) have stories outlined for them, but I've never gotten a chance to write it out. I'm half tempted to post the first chapters of their stories, or write a prologue/one shot introducing them. **

**And I still have stories to finish!**


	6. Answers

**Answers**

Firebird was rather clever, even with her amnesia. Both her and Mystic had an affinity for machines, and fixing them was not very hard. Hunter and Bloodmooon both were a bit . . . well, clueless for lack of a better word.

Firebird would often flip through the computer, watching recent Tri-D newscasts, and finding files they had missed in their initial search for answers.

The supertroopers on the moon station had been injected with Batch 22 almost regularly, which had proven to enhance their DNA with certain sets of powers. A few had been sent from the moon base to Wolf Den, and tested in hunts. Those that failed were then sent to the cryocrypt in Longshot, for eventual study. With the disaster at Wolf Den, their own project was shut down, and those supertroopers who were not frozen were cornered into the cryocrypt, and a bomb was thrown in.

While the others ate the food that had been left, and worked on clearing the shuttle bay, She researched Longshot, and the 'guest list' of the cryocrypt. She marked down Nine others from their own base, and found a few others still in the cryocrypt in the Australian base.

Seems the military had a habit of leaving things behind.

Clicking through files, she came up with personality reports and other information regarding her and her 'brothers'.

_Designation: Bloodmoon_

_Class Alpha (each base had its own way of classing the supertroopers, she noted)_

_Power displayed: Causes Hallucenations, and seems to see past visions_

_Abilities: hand to hand combat, more of a brawler than karate. Can play guitar and poker well (owe him money) _

Firebird did a double take.

_Placed in Cryocrypt_

_Reason for freezing: Drove two soldiers insane and one Psychatrist to suicide._

"Well, that's not surprising."

_Designation: Hunter_

_Class: Beta_

_Power: heightened senses. Vision enhanced to hawks, hearing smell and touch also heightened. _

_Abilities: sniper. _

_Placed in Cryocrypt_

_Reason: can't endure the smell of gas in closed spaces. (Which is total bull. He shouldn't have to be frozen!)_

"Hunter has a friend . . ." She wrote down the name signed at the end of the evaluation.

_Designation: Firebird_

_Class: Alpha _

_Power displayed: Heat Manipulation, focusing on a fuel tank can make it explode_

_Abilities: Trained as pilot, both terrestrial planes and space, along with engineering before being selected for Batch 22 experimentation. Good with knives, able to withstand extreme temperatures. _

_Placed in Cryocrypt_

_Reason: Damage to right leg during Bludgeon's rampage. Protected human personel admirably. Frozen until we can replace leg._

_Well, that's interesting._ She thought, staring at the screen. _I'm still considered useful . . ._

_Designation: Mystic_

_Class: Delta_

_Power: Floating lights_

_Abilities: nothing excelled at, everything average_

_Placed in Cryocrypt_

_Reason: power too weak, and may be killed if solution not found._

"Dodged a bullet there, mate . . . What?" She glanced at the screen that just came up next to the main. It was a list of non-supertroopers housed in the crypt at Longshot. One scientist, two aliens who had been poisoned, and the wife of a galaxy ranger. She started pulling up files in earnest.

"Eliza Foxx, soul separated from her body by Queen of Crown . . . Husband, Captain Zachery Foxx of the Series Five Galaxy Rangers . . . two children, Zachery Junior and Jessica." She muttered. "Well, this might just be our ticket in . . ."

"Into what?" Mystic came up behind her.

"The Crypt at Longshot, for one." Firebird looked at the other two as they came in. "Anything useful in the hangars?"

"One ship, small, but we could fit a few people other than ourselves." Bloodmoon shrugged. "What do you have?"

"Some information that will help us get into the Cryocrypt at Longshot for one. We'll have to get the three out of the Australia base first, though."

"Why were they frozen?"

"Because they weren't able to function on the battlefield, they don't have anything special other than being stronger and smarter than an average human, never were introduced to the stuff that would activate their latent potential."

"Didn't you contradict yourself right there?"

"No, even though their stronger and smarter, one developed with one arm smaller than the other, another turned out to be deaf, and third contracted a 'mild' form of cystic fibrosis . . . which happens to be a genetic disease."

"So they're all duds. Why were they frozen?"

"They were working on instaliing something so the deaf one could hear, the sickly one was going to be shipped to Longshot, and the one arm bandit was going to have that mistake for an arm cut off and fitted with a new one. As for being duds, those were the only problems with them." Firebird looked at them. "We need to set up shop on a different planet before we do anything else, however, the real military outpost on the moon might notice the excess machinery suddenly being used."

"Anything more on those other supertroopers?"

"One's a galaxy ranger . . . hello." She clicked open a new tab. "Huh, same team as that Captain Foxx, named Shane Gooseman, escaped insanity by being away when whoever it was dumped that Supertrooper juice into the vents. Anyway, the others seem to have scattered, got another interesting tibit from one of the other screens . . . four supertrooper children were found and put in Andorian custody. Apparently, if a planet abandons a living weapon project, it immediately loses the right to control it."

"So we should make space tracks to the nearest non earth-owned planet?"

"Yeah, there's a few colonies we can check out where some humans have settled as well." She shrugged, "I'm working on getting the living conditions for each of them right now."

"Great, take a break, sis." Mystic gave an attempt at a smile. "I'll check everything else out."

"Sis?" Bloodmoon looked at him.

"Hey, if we aren't going to be supertroopers, we've got to act like normal humans." Mystic shrugged.

"You've been watching the TV shows instead of the news again." Firebird gave him a look.

"I like them, today we find out who's the father of Cyndi's baby." He flipped through the limited channels.

"Are you two going to watch this?" Firebird watched as the opening credits for Days of Our Lives came on. "Isn't this the soap that's a remake of one from the late 1900s or something?"

"Nope, it's a continuation of the one that started. These are all the grandkids."

"I just enjoy the drama. It's amusing." Bloodmoon shrugged.

"There's nothing else to do right now." Was Hunter's response. Firebird shook her head, and left the room. Two corridors down, she found what she was looking for. A flight simulator.

_Time to see what I can gain back. _

"It's _Mark's_?!" Mystic's shout echoed down the hall. "I thought it would be Tony's!!"

**Still short I know, I'm working on ending a few different fics, a few one shots have to be published . . . not to mention I've got a few new things also in the works. **


	7. Onwards and Upwards

**Onwards and upwards**

Firebird stared at the small spacecraft.

"Ready to go, Sis?" Mystic looked at her.

"Ready, get in." As the boys slipped into the back, it had been built without a co pilot seat, for some reason, she slipped into the front seat. As soon as she did, she suddenly felt relaxed. Her hands started moving with almost practiced ease, flipping switches.

"Remind me why we're trusting the amnesiac to fly?" Bloodmoon spoke up.

"She's the only one with the qualifications?" Hunter looked at him.

"She looks like she knows what she's doing." Mystic watched Firebird. A panel turned right next to her, revealing an organge and red eye.

"Leo." Firebird didn't bother questioning how she knew the name, or that she knew it would answer.

"Hello, Firebird. Where are we going?"

"Vwinzu 9." She glanced at the eye. "Do not send the flight record to anyone, erase it when we land."

"That goes against protocol."

"Download information from main computer file Charlie Tango Echo 1504." The eye did a backwards roll.

"Oh, orders acknowledged. You can count on me." She nodded. "Your hat is still between the seat and the wall, Firebird." She blinked, then grabbed the hat and looked at it. It was a more feminine styled cowboy hat, black with her name in red lettering in the lining. She put it on, and pulled back the throttle as the bay doors finished opening. "Engaging cloaking."

As they shot out into space, Firebird turned the ship in the opposite direction of the BETA space station. And in a few moments later, they were gone, with no one the wiser.

**Yay, lucky number seven . . . Still short, but hey, I'm working on it.**


	8. Mis Adventures in Space

**(Mis)Adventures in space**

"That, Firebird, is what we call a crash." Bloodmoon's sarcasm was ignored as the quartet got out of the slightly damaged spaceship. "What went wrong with the landing?"

"For starters, the ship had almost zero fuel when we started, we're lucky it didn't completely burn up in hyperspace." She glared at him. "As for the landing, the landing gear was more rusted than I thought, we'll have to land in water, next time."

"Can it float?"

"Like a boat. Where are we, Leo?" There was a large, forbidding castle, and not much else on the floating space rock of a planet.

"According to information, we are at the home of former space sorcerer Bongo."

"Former?" Hunter looked at the eye.

"Bongo?"

"Yes, killed rather tragically by poisoned food at the home of the great space sorcerer Mogul." Leo rolled a bit. "I shall notify you, if there is a problem at the ship."

"Thanks Leo." She turned. "Shall we explore? There might be things we can use."

"Bongo? That's a name?" Bloodmoon blinked. "That's pathetic, no wonder he croaked."

Entering the hall, Mystic sent out a few lights. Revealing peeling paint, rotting wood, and cobwebs.

"Talk about your fixer uppers . . ." Bloodmoon muttered.

"I don't know, some paint, new furniture- what?" Mystic met the looks of his teammates. "That Tri-D show of designers would have a field day here."

"Firebird's right, you're watching too much." Hunter glanced around. "Where to first?"

"Attic or the basement should have his expensive stuff, or bodies of past victims." Bloodmoon noted Firebird's look. "Hey, it happens in all the horror and suspense movies."

"Attic would be a good start. That's where most of the cool magic items would be." Mystic nodded. He ignored the looks his teammates gave him. "Fantasy channel is cool."

"Okay, top to bottom." They began trudging up the stairs, unaware they were being watched.

"Well, that was disappointing." Firebird closed the attic hatch. "All that's there is cobwebs, dust and one large spider." The hatch rattled. "A hungry one." She got off of Hunter's shoulders.

"Well, shall we split up?" Hunter noticed the looks from Bloodmoon and Mystic. "What?"

"Bro, did you not learn anything when Jack and Lawrence split up in the graveyard to find Maria?" Mystic looked horrified. "That's the worst thing anyone in a suspenseful place can do."

"Or a horror film." Bloodmoon added. "As soon as they split up, someone is going to die."

"We're supertroopers, what could happen?" Hunter retorted. "Firebird, back me up, will you?"

"We have our radios, as long as we stay on the same floor, we'll be fine." Firebird sighed. "There are only four rooms on this floor anyway."

"One of you two will go first." Mystic decided. "It's always the ones that suggest splitting up that get killed."

"Now you're making it up." Firebird began walking to the first room. Hunter entered another. Bloodmoon shook his head, but went to a separate room. Mystic glanced around, but still took the fourth room.

Firebird's room was a bedroom, pink canopy bed, red curtains everywhere . . . and a lot of hearts. "Great, I chose the honeymooners suite." She rolled her eyes and began looking through drawers. Nothing. Moving over to a wardrobe, she opened it to reveal a bunch of dresses, all in red, pink or some mixture of the two. A full length mirror was also there. Looking at her reflection, she absently frowned, before closing the doors and locking it. The bathroom revealed make up, thousands of perfumes, and pretty much all the beauty products from all the planets. The bath itself was in the shape of a shell. Turning to exit, she saw the curtains move. "Anyone done in the other rooms?" A chorus of no's. She moved carefully, knife out, and gently pulled back the curtain.

The other rooms had nothing to offer, so the guys trudged out. Bloodmoon suddenly rushed past them, breaking the door to Firebird's room. Hunter and Mystic were right behind him. Entering, they saw nothing out of the ordinary of the room, except- "Where's Firebird?" Hunter glanced around, as Mystic hyperventilated. He found her hat near the curtain, along with her knife and earpiece. "Bloodmoon?"

"Felt her alarm, someone else must be here."

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it . . ." The mantra repeated.

"And whoever it was took out an alpha class supertrooper in a blink of an eye." Hunter sniffed the air. "Something reptilish." He pulled back the curtains, revealing a door. "Firebird went through here."

"Lead the way . . . I can't sense her anymore." Bloodmoon let Hunter take point, opening the door and revealing a winding staircase that only went down.

"Think she's okay?" Mystic's eyes were wide.

"She'll be fine, If I can't sense her fear, she's either got the situation undercontrol, or she's unconscious."

"What about dead?"

"Nah, I'd feel that." Bloodmoon shrugged. The stairs came out behind a bookcase in an old library. "Hunter . . ."

"Working on it." He began sniffing the area. Mystic meanwhile, found a book on a table.

"Spells for beginners . . ." He began to read.

"Here." Hunter pushed another bookcase, revealing an old elevator. "Heard it grinding a second ago."

"Mystic, we're going." Mystic raced over, still holding the book. As they went down, chanting could be heard.

"What are they saying?"

"Something about fire and a goddess . . ." Bloodmoon and Hunter exchanged looks.

"Be prepared for anything."

"Somehow, I don't think you meant this." Mystic blinked. A bunch of pink demons were playing badminton in a grassy meadow. A record machine was wear the chanting was coming from, and there was a picnic. Firebird was sitting with a couple, one who was fairly young and playing with her hair. Firebird looked a little annoyed, but fine.

"Firebird, you alright?" Mystic looked concerned.

"Just fine . . . apparently these guys own the place."

"Why hello, travelers!" a pink, male demon waltzed over in a dress. "I'm Bruce, welcome to our humble home!"

"Er, sorry for barging in, but the place looks abandoned upstairs . . ." Mystic blinked.

"Oh, it's quite alright! We heard you needed some things when we questioned your ship . . . please, enjoy yourself."

"Is he skipping?"

"My goodness, you boys are thin!" A matronly demon bustled up. She was easily the four of them put together. "Hear, eat!" She put down one of two trays down on the ground. It was a lot of pastries and cupcakes.

"You're not going to eat us, are you?" Mystic looked at her.

"Oh, heavens no! We're vegetarians. We've tried going vegan, but we still need some meat, so we eat fish." She put down the other tray. "I'm Mrs. Boddy, if you need anything more while your ship refuels. Gretchen, Hans, stop playing pin the tail on Mr. Twinkle!"

"I think my brain cells are dying." Bloodmoon watched as a wellbuilt male demon skipped by in a frilly and lacy white dress.

"So, what level on the demon hierarchy are you?" Mystic looked up from the book. "This book says that all sorcerers have two different level sets of demons."

"Oh, we're Bongo's lower level. The upper level demons for him are purple. Are you interested in magic?" Mrs. Boddy and Mystic struck up a conversation. The music changed to rather flowery and classical music, and both Firebird and Hunter were asked to dance. The demons were rather nice about helping them learn a few things (Mostly Mystic, who got to an intermediate level of magic using in no time.) and gave them gifts, before seeing them off on a fully repaired ship.

"Well, that was interesting." Firebird glanced back at the guys.

"They were all . . .happy. Too much happy . . ." Bloodmoon looked like he was traumatized, he received an earring in his left ear, that could amplify his powers for a few minutes. He also got a few extra black clothes, mostly leather.

"I liked it!" Mystic grinned. "Mrs. Boddy taught me magic, and gave me this cool staff she found in Bongo's staff collection. I just have to think a word to summon it." He held up a polished grey wood staff with a blue with yellow strands crystal.

"What does it do?" Hunter looked up from his gift, a green necklace that made it impossible to hear him walk, and could temporarily camoflauge him. He also received two clips that went on his two guns, and silenced the noise.

"Helps focus magic, until I get good enough to not need a staff. Also a bunch of books on magic, in the sack, I just have to say the one I want, and I can pull it out." Mystic smiled. "Whatcha get, Firebird?"

"A mirror that shows me what I want to see . . . but only recent events." She glanced back, "So pretty much, it'll give me a place to find you guys."

"And the bag she gave you?" Mystic pointed at the red leather purse.

"Just have to think of an outfit for myself, and I can get it."

The next problem came in the form of a space pirate named Kidd. Needless to say, it didn't go well for Kidd.

"Yowch!!"

"Where are the galaxy rangers when you need them!!"

"Mommy!!"

Firebird discovered she had a good aim with throwing knives. Bloodmoon got the antidote to the overly happy feelings he had gotten from the demons, which was fear and chaos. Mystic got to use a few fire spells, before Hunter reminded him that setting ships on fire in space wasn't a good idea. Hunter just shot at the pirates.

"That was easy." Firebird glanced back at Bloodmoon. "What? It was."

Other stops made:

Wild Bill's Circus, where they earned some money from acting in a few of the shows.

"WHO LET THE BRONTO BEAR LOOSE?! AIIIIEEEE!"

"Look out, birds!!"

BOOOMMMM!

"A fuel tank exploded!"

RARRRR!!

"STAMPEDE! AIIIIEEEE!"

"The cotton candy machine won't stop making it . . . HELP!"

"Where did all this powdered sugar come from?"

"Will the two idjits in the children's play area stop attacking each other with lightsabers?"

"That was a disaster." Firebird glared at the three men she occasionally called brothers. "Bloodmoon, where did you get that guitar?"

"Some guy selling them. This one has a laser rifle in it, and won't break under extreme stress. I tested it out on Wild Bill."

"Mystic, Hunter . . . want to explain why you two let the animals loose?"

"They shouldn't be in cages."

"I know two people that should." She muttered. "And you two started a lightsaber war?"

"I like the old George Lucas Star Wars films." Hunter said, defensively. "Besides, I'm not the one who accidentally used her powers to explode a fuel tank."

"And this is why we're shipping out." Firebird took off. "It was an accident."

Planet Las Vegas. A planet that had nothing going for it until a group of humans opened a casino, which became the staple of the economy. There were also hotels and a museum on the history of gambling, not only on earth, but also on the other planets in the league.

"Hey you, stop throwing knives at the knife thrower!" A second later- "Oh, you're having a contest, never mind."

"Where did these lights come from?"

"Someone let the dancing bear out!"

"Hey you, you can't perform there!"

"AIIIIEEEE!!"

"Breaking News, Senator Wheiner's Daughter, Eve Wheiner, was seen making out with an unknown punk rocker! More news at eleven on E! network, your place for scandal."

"Okay, we all know what I did . . . Hunter, did you have to let the bear out?" Firebird patted her new set of throwing knives. She was ignoring the slice marks on her red dress.

"Sorry."

"And Bloodmoon, you just made out with Senator Wheiner's daughter."

"But she's hot." He grinned. "I got her email."

"What did you tell her your name was?"

"Oh, I just told her Bloodmoon was my stage name. I'll give her my 'real' name, when I get to know her better."

"And my powers were a bit out of control."

"Suddenly, I have the feeling our lives are doomed to chaos." Firebird sighed.

**Firebird has no clue how true that statement is. Okay, a goof that was pointed out to me, I put Batch 22 instead of X factor. The site where I normally get Galaxy Ranger info used the two interchangeably. (and as of two days ago, it got taken down off the web.) I apologize for the blunder, but misinformation happens.**


	9. The Ship has landed

**The Ship has landed**

"Gentlemen, please put your seats in the upright position and put away all loose objects. We are in radar range of Vwinzu 9." Firebird grinned, steering towards the Andorian colony Vwinzu 9. "We'll have visual in a few moments . . . oh!"

"What?" Mystic moved to see out the front window. "Dang . . . what happened here?"

"Whatever it is, it's still happening!" Bloodmoon shouted as Firebird quickly maneuvered the ship to dodge laser fire. "Any weapons on this heap?!"

"Leo, activate weapons! I'm going to try talking to them, you boys strap yourselves in.- This is the ship Zodiac, stop firing or we will be forced to retaliate!" She repeated it twice. "Well, they can't say they didn't hear me." She fired back on the two ships that were attacking. She managed to score a critical hit on one, but the other disappeared into deep space. She promptly cursed.

"Okay, when Firebird curses, we know there's trouble. What's wrong?"

"Our wing got it, and now we have some engine failure." She muttered under her breath. "Leo, hail the Vwinzu 9 frequency, please, tell them we have to land, and are not hostile."

"You know, we're supposed to hunt aliens, right?"

"You're just thinking about this now?"

"And yet there are aliens starring in soap operas and dating humans. It's safe to say that we don't have to follow that purpose anymore."

"But what are we supposed to do?"

"I vote exploring the universe. Pick up odd jobs, that sort of deal." Mystic grinned. "Just four friends with their trusty space ship and AI sidekick!"

"I think I should be insulted." Leo spoke up. The landing was better, and Firebird relaxed a second before getting out.

"Leo, notify us with any problems." She made sure the ship was hidden as the guys got out. Moving to a charred building, they found the inhabitants of the colony. Humans, Andorians, and a couple different aliens as well.

"Are you the ones that chased off the crown ships?" An aged andorian looked at them.

"I suppose so, sir . . . those were Crown Empire ships?"

"Raiders. They have a nasty habit of abducting aliens . . . seem to have trouble catching humans though." A man with thick blonde hair, beard and mustache, spoke up.

"Where are you all from?"

"Nowhere. We just travel around, communications and receivers were down on the ship for a while, so we've been out of the loop for awhile." Hunter spoke up. "We do odd jobs, here and there . . . nothing too special."

"What brings you to Vwinzu?" A kirwin blinked it's large eyes. Next to it, a Bastui also fixed them with a curious look.

"We're looking for a home base, something we can keep returning to, and know we have a somewhere to go to." Hunter shrugged. "This colony seemed as good as any . . ."

"Well, if you can help get this place back together, there's no reason you can't stay." The blonde man shrugged. "I'm the Sheriff of sorts, names Wolfe."

"Names Nova. Nova Stearns." Mystic smiled. " 'Mystic' to my friends."

"Hunter Stearns, this idiot's my brother."

"James Bludd. The lady here we found in a burned out building on an abandoned outpost. She doesn't remember her name, but we've been calling her Birdie."

"Oh, you poor dear." Firebird briefly glared at Bloodmoon. While her idea was to pass off as an innocent, injured person, she was growing tired of the pity. She didn't even care if she got her memory back or not. But she swallowed her pride and let the matronly old woman come up.

"She's got some of it back, knowing how to do things, but a chunk of her past is pretty much gone, along with her name." Bloodmoon struggled not to grin. Firebird had thought up their cover, with some help of Mystic's talk of Tri D shows he watched. She just didn't take into consideration her own temper and need for independence when she thought it up. Her annoyance 'fed' him plenty.

As the team slowly intergrated into the 'normal' life on Vwinzu 9, Past concerns melted away. Bloodmoon found a way to annoy people and tick them off without starting fights (Firebird threatened to melt the amp for his electric guitar), Mystic practiced magic, and became a favorite playmate for the children on the colony with his tricks. Hunter and Wolfe became friends, Hunter joining him as a Deputy, and Firebird became the shuttle pilot for supplies and other needs.

They almost forgot they weren't human.

**I kinda have this divided into two parts in my head . . . this half being all about the supertroopers, and the next half introducing the Galaxy ranger characters we all know and love to them. There will be crossovers with Red Witch's Galaxy Rangers universe, mostly thinking of events and a few characters. (Such as the story 'the Letter' which I referenced in ch 6.) I will acknowledge it in a footnote. **


	10. Enter the Rangers

**Enter the Rangers**

"I take it Niko and Gooseman are visiting Andor?" Commander Walsh (or Mustache, as he was known by Beta's own scrambled Bubblehead.) Looked up from a series of files.

"We did have Two weeks leave, sir." Captain Zachery Foxx shrugged. "They wanted to take advantage of that time."

"And you two didn't?" This time, it was Walter 'Doc' Hartford's turn to shrug.

"Didn't have anything planned. Couldn't get a date, either."

"MAMBO!!" Doc jumped as the errant memory bird known as Bubblehead hopped out of a vent. A tic appeared in Walsh's left eye.

"What's the situation, sir?" Zach got his attention.

"An Andorian colony has been having communication problems . . . black outs that occur for stretches at a time, and always end after they receive medical supplies. It's pretty far out from Andor and Earth, takes a while for anything to reach them, or any news. Ambassador Waldo requested you to take a look." Walsh had lost track of Bubblehead in the briefing. "It's a simple recon mission, so you two should have no problem with it."

"Famous last words, Joey." Commander Edgar Cain stuck his head into the office.

"What are you doing here, Cain?"

"Couple reasons, most importantly, your budget again."

"And Wheiner can't do it, why?"

"Oh, he had to do a spin on the story that his daughter was making out with a disreputable rocker and got checked into rehab himself. Hear they're going into family therapy soon."

"You're awfully chipper about that."

"I won the betting pool again."

"CHA CHA CHA!!!" Bubblehead popped out of a filing cabinet somehow having made an origami hat complete with paper fruit. "PARTY!!"

"That memory bird is still in one piece?"

"He won't be for long." Walsh groaned. Zach took the file handed to him, and then he and Doc slipped out. There were a few crashing sounds, and Bubblehead was chased out.

"This the thanks I get for bringing Joy to your life?" Bubblehead pouted for a second. "I'll go to someone who appreciates me! NACHOS!!" A ranger carrying a plate of said dish saw Bubblehead and ran off into the opposite direction. "Come back, love of my life!!"

"Doc, any progress on a Bubblehead-proof cage?"

"We know it can't have anything electric in it, or metal . . . or a lock."

"So that's a no?"

"Pretty much." The fire sprinkler system went off as Beta's staff dissolved into the normal amount of chaos.

**I know, short and silly, but I cut this chapter in half because there was a drafting problem . . . **


	11. Vwinzu 9

**Vwinzu 9**

"I'm going to ask this once, how did Doc break his leg?" Walsh, still damp from the sprinklers, looked at Zach.

"It's a barely there fracture, he just needs to have it in a brace, and honestly, I'm not sure. I was taking cover when the vending machines started firing at each other and Buzzwang got reprogrammed again." Zach sighed. "Having half of my body as Bionic is probably a good thing. The slab that fell on me only hit that part."

"I'm amazed Q-ball wasn't a part of this." Cain commented. "He seems to be a leading cause of damage around here."

"Well, this works out a little . . . Ambassador Waldo requested to go with you, seems the governor of the planet is a relative, or former relative, anyway."

"If they're having communication problems, we'll still need Doc. He doesn't need to walk to shoot or tamper with a computer."

"Alright, but you'd better get going."

* * *

"Of course, I try to fix a software glitch, and of course, a vending machine hits me in the leg. This is just going to make my life that much more difficult."

"At least you can walk. Walsh was ready to bench you from the mission." Zach looked at his moaning friend. "Ambassdor, what can you tell us about the planet?"

"Small, handful of settlers . . . they make a fortune in exporting alcoholic beverages and furniture. The trees on that planet grow up rather fast and large, one tree equaling about twenty pieces of furniture. The town is in a natural clearing, and they use the well water for beverages . . . it's actually very good."

"And the governor?"

"Cousin, four times removed, or is it seven? He and his wife fight, divorce, and get back together so often."

"What about things that gangs would want?"

"No star stones, if that's what you're asking. They did have a mine for diamonds awhile back, but they mostly use them for carpentry."

"Not worth much?"

"No, they're rainbow colored. Green Diamonds, blue diamonds, purple, yellow, orange, even a few black, brown, and red. A few even have mutltiple colors." Waldo removed a ring from a pouch, showing a blue and yellow stone. "We've had several experts test them, they're diamonds, through and through."

"What happened to the mine?"

"People began to go missing. Several cave ins, and a few natural shafts flooded. They pulled people out, and closed the mine."

"Ever find the missing people?"

"A few dead bodies. A natural shaft they found had toxic air . . . they didn't make it out."

"We're going to have to stop for fuel. It's really that far out in the middle of nowhere." Doc noted.

"Yes, yet another reason they're not paid much attention."

The refueling station was surprisingly busy. While Zach paid, Doc watched a Kirwin family go past, followed by a couple of Androids, both arguing. A band of Leonoids were playing music. There were a couple Bastui and he thought he saw a couple of Gherkins as well.

"Wonder where else these people are going?"

"Oh, Irwin 3 and planet Disney are a few days travel from here. They're offering a traveler's special."

"Mm. Ready to go, Captain?"

"We're all fueled up." Zach glanced over his shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just have a feeling I'm being watched."

"Then I suggest we get going."

Vwinzu 9 itself was rather plain. But Doc and Zach could see scorch marks from laser fire, and a few buildings were being rebuilt. Another spaceship was landing.

"Well, this is a rather nice place . . . mountains, streams and trees as far as the eye can see."

"Welcome to Vwinzu 9. I'm J. Housou. Governor Winslow's driver." A young woman with brown hair, red jacket and a black cowboy hat met them.

"Thank you, I am Ambassador Waldo, this is Captain Zachery Foxx and Walter Hartford."

"Doc to my friends. What's J stand for?" Doc looked at her, about to turn on the charm.

"Honestly, I don't know." She gave a wry smile. "His place is on the opposite end of town, would you like to go in the jeep or do you have horses?"

"I'd prefer the jeep."

"We'll go with you as well." Zach nodded. Doc took shotgun.

"Ms. Housou, may I ask how the local climate is?"

"Pretty normal for us, mid 70's on the farhenheit scale, with a light breeze. Not much humidity." She waved at an elderly woman talking to an elderly alien that looked like a human mixed with pink marshmallow. "We've found another large clearing on our side of the mountain, Govenor Winslow is planning on trying to raise Andorian sheep and earth cattle. We've got a ranch built up there, and we're working on moving the livestock now."

"Andorian sheep? Aren't those the sheep that have small heads and cat like bodies under a few pounds of wool?" Doc blinked.

"And teeth?" The woman grinned, showing hers. "Yes. They're rather docile, though."

"Says the woman who's never been attacked by them."

"How would you know?" She raised an eyebrow, before turning to a rather stately ranch house. She pulled up with a wave to two humans on horses. "Meet the law enforcement, Sheriff Wolfe and Deputy Hunter Stearns. We've got others, but these are the only two constantly on duty."

"Hello." The blonde man grinned. "Pleased to meet you." Hunter tilted his hat, and then looked at Housou.

"We're going up to the ranch, set up shop for the night."

"Have fun." Hunter grabbed her arm. "What?"

"Stay away from him while I'm gone, your leg's bad enough without you getting into trouble."

"Have it your way. Be careful." The two nodded, and rode off. "C'mon. I'll show you to your rooms, dinner's at eight, and that's the only time Gov. Winslow gets some time off."

"Who was Hunter talking about?"

"No one you have to worry about."

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Zach looked at Doc with a raised eyebrow.

"Think about what, Doc?"

"The colony."

"Peaceful, quiet, nothing out of the ordinary and just a dull place to live."

"How about Ms. Housou?"

"What about her?"

"Think I have a chance?"

"Doc . . . We're just here to check on the town, make sure everyone's alright, and keep going. And she carries a couple knives."

"What?" Doc blinked.

"One's at her hip, there are two in her boots, and there might be more." A gong sounded, and the two met Waldo at the top of the stairs.

"Winslow definitly hasn't been holding back on things he has made for himself." He pointed at the ornately carved stairs and railing.

"Is that a problem?"

"He's a good business man, even with the slight flair for wealth."

"Waldo, good to see you." The elderly Andorian nodded from where he was sitting. "Do excuse me for not standing, I broke both legs recently."

"How?"

"Crown Raiders. They haven't done much recently, but a few weeks ago they attacked. My legs were caught under some rubble."

"Why haven't you contacted anyone?"

"I have . . . The one manning the complaint bureau and emergency communications hasn't even called to say what the delay on getting urgent messages out. He just tells me to call back later and that's all I get."

"I'll have to look into that." Waldo sighed. "We're going to try and fix your communications while we're here- Why are you frowning?"

"Crown Raider's destroyed our communication satellite. We've been getting messages out with Housou and the Zodiac's help."

"Pilot as well as driver?"

"One of the best, even with only a partial memory."

"Partial memory?"

"Girl had amnesia, she's been pulling bits and pieces together, but she really doesn't know much about her past. Loves to keep busy, just like her companions-" Electric guitar noise sounded from the village. "When they're not being public nusancies. Bludd's at it again."

"Oh, let him play." A female andorian swept into the room. "Gives the town a bit more of a lived in feel at night."

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Angora."

"Related?"

"Only because their parent's were vagabonds and never bothered registering their children. With any government. Right now they've been written as Andorian citizens, a rough age approximation, and that's how I'll keep it. They're good people."

"If a little rough around the edges." Angora agreed. "Jay has an excuse, with her lack of complete memory . . . though I think the boys do it so she doesn't feel bad."

Dinner proceeded with talk about the town and it's in habitants.

**Took me long enough. Chapter had a few false starts, but we're moving on.**


	12. Horse Sense

**Horse Sense**

Morning came bright and early, and with a commotion. Zach, Doc and Waldo headed to the top of the stairs to see what was going on.

"It's awful, it's awful!" A blue alien wailed. "Another man killed by the evil one! WAHH!"

"Oh, stop it, the robo-horse isn't evil!" Housou (Firebird) snapped.

"This is the second man it's killed, and you still argue it's innocence?" Winslow looked at her.

"That horse saved my life. Why would a horse programmed to be a killer save someone?" She crossed her arms, scowling.

"I want someone to relieve Sheriff Wolfe and Hunter immediately. We can't take anymore chances, and I want a posse ready by this afternoon. It's like one of you humans rabid animals. It has to be destroyed." No one paid any attention to the stubborn set of Housou's mouth. Nor did they pay any attention to her when she slipped away.

"Excuse me Winslow, but what's going on?"

"A robotic horse belonging to a prospector friend of mine has turned wild. It killed it's owner by striking out with it's hooves, and now seems eager to keep on killing." Winslow sighed, staring at his legs.

"Why does Housou claim that it's innocent?"

"A week ago she went on a trail ride, she was alone, and her horse broke it's leg. It was a bad day for her, the radio she had been giving had corrupted batteries, and died as she was trying to contact someone. We have a couple Ravines, and she came to close to one in the dark, and slipped. She claims Inferno, the horse, came to her aid, and gave her a ride to the edge of the woods, near the town."

"Would she lie?"

"No, but no one's willing to listen that a horse that killed two men was willing to save a woman." He sighed, "I'd like to believe her, but it was more than likely some other horse, and she just thought it was Inferno."

"Would you be willing to join the posse?" A young alien boy looked up, curious. "I can find a few horses for you."

"I'll decline." Waldo moved to go to breakfast.

"We have horses . . . perhaps we should go get them."

"Well Doc, what do you think? Robotic horse gone mad?" They were fixing the gear on their horses.

"I know you believe it." Doc looked at him. "You still don't trust technology."

"Ironic for a half machine?" He finished with his horse.

"Technology did save your life. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look at the body. You're going to talk with Ms. Housou, and make sure she doesn't get killed." Zach met Doc's eyes. "I have a hunch our headstrong heroine is going to try and get to the horse first. You and I are going to help her."

* * *

Firebird scowled as she finished tacking one of the spare horses. Unlike Bloodmoon, Mystic and Hunter, she hadn't been able to find a horse she liked well enough to buy.

"You know, Hunter is going to kill you if he finds out where you're going." Bloodmoon finishd tacking his black robotic horse.

"I could care less, that horse is innocent. I'm going to prove it." She mounted. "So either help me or stay out of my way. Hyah!" She rode out of the stable.

"You know, it's not a good idea for a young lady to go riding by herself." Doc quipped as they caught up.

"What do you want?"

"Help you catch Inferno before he gets destroyed. I take it this was the 'him' Hunter was talking about?" Zach looked at her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Where are we starting?"

The ride would have been more relaxful, if they weren't searching for a horse that had gone wild. The forest was amazing. All the leaves were a deep brilliant green, and the way the sunlight shone was beautiful.

"Good vacation spot."

"It has it's bad points too." Firebird glanced over at Zach. She'd have been an idiot not to have recognized his picture from the files, she had even confirmed it with Leo. "Keep an eye out for rock snakes."

"Like that one?" Doc blinked as a large snake made from rock reared up.

"Yeah. Like that." She scowled as her horse tried to run. "When I find who decided to make these things more like the real thing . . ." The Snake struck the ground where she had been a second before. It's head twisted and knocked her out of the saddle. "Ungh!"

"Try biting this." Zach powered up and blasted the snake's head.

"Mama definetly didn't teach her little boy to wrangle with giant snakes." Doc stared at it, a green liquid, the snake's blood, leaked out.

"Are you alright?" Zach dismounted. Firebird winched as she tried to move her leg.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just my leg."

"Alright if I check it?"

"Yeah . . . It's more below my knee than anything." Zach nodded, before gently checking to see if anything was out of place.

"Well, nothing's broken or out of place. Do you normally have leg trouble?"

"Yeah . . . I think I had an accident . . . or maybe when I lost my memory I damaged my leg . . . I'm not quite sure." She winced again as he hit a bruise. He checked her ankle before pulling back.

"Where exactly are we going, anyway?"

"I found where Inferno's been making his den." She accepted Doc's help up. "Not far now."

"I've heard that one before." Doc muttered. They rounded a bend, and found a cave, just big enough for a horse. "Why did Inferno go wild?"

"Jake Marshall- His owner- liked to tinker with things. You know how the horses are programmed to obey, with the only time they actually think is to compute a jump?"

"Yes, most of them are like that." Doc glanced at his.

"Well, he decided to give Inferno a personality. And Jake had some . . . issues." She glanced up ahead. "He . . . he liked really dark stuff . . . and near the end, he got pretty violent, especially to women."

"So everyone thinks that he gave the horse his personality as well?"

"Yeah . . . but I talked to Jake. He was dark and violent, sure, but . . . he could be nice, too. Especially with me, cause I was the only one who talked with him. He said he programmed Inferno to be his guardian."

"He could have lied."

"Maybe. But he never lied to me before." She tied her horse loosely to a rock. "I don't care, really. But I'd like to find out which way the scales are balanced in this."

"I could check it out from here." Doc held up his CDU.

"Uh-huh, you boys stay back unless Inferno attacks." She moved forward. "I don't want him to spook."

"This is a bad idea." Doc muttered, but agreed.

"Inferno?" Firebird moved forward, calling the horse's name. "Inferno, it's Birdie . . . I want to help you, okay?" Something moved in the cave, and came forward.

"Well . . . looks like he didn't stop at reprogramming it." The horse was red, with a black light on the front, black mane and tail, both tinged with red, and there was black on it's legs, that came up to be flames just before they connected to its body.

"Bir . . . die?" the voice was masculine.

"It needs to be repaired . . ." Inferno had quite a few dents. Doc watched it shift.

"Yes Inferno, it's Birdie . . . what happened to you?" The horse trotted up to her.

" . . . Jake's gone."

"I know Inferno. I know. Do you remember what happened?" She hugged it's neck.

"Found Jake dead. He'd gotten out of sensor range." Zach glanced at Doc. "He had been yelling again. I went to pull him out of the fight . . . I found him dead."

"It's okay, Inferno, It'll be okay."

"They said I killed him. Did I?"

"Can I see your right front hoof?" Zach came forward. Inferno jerked, looking at him.

"It's okay Inferno, he's a friend. He's trying to help me find out what really happened to Jake."

"Only Birdie touches me. She stayed on as long as Jake."

"What?"

"Inferno's a former Rodeo horse. Jake was the only rider that stayed on him, so he got to keep him. Unless you're able to stay on as long as Jake, he doesn't tolerate you." She winced. "It's also why Jake liked me." She tapped Inferno's leg, and he lifted it. "What are you looking for, anyway?"

"This. Most horse owners have their symbol or name carved into the front right hoof. But Inferno has the Prairie Rodeo logo on this hoof."

"What does that prove?"

"That Inferno didn't kill anyone." Zach got up. "I've got a few more questions . . . shall we start back?" Firebird mounted Inferno for an answer.

**Jake Marshall was supposed to have a bigger role . . . oh well, maybe I'll do a flashback.**

**How many readers have been to a rodeo? Then you'll know that Firebird is actually saying that Inferno's a bucking bronco, and see how everyone else put his temperment as violent.**

**Zach and Doc solve the mystery, and maybe some fun?**

**I haven't a clue. Yet.**


	13. Mystery Solved

**Mystery Solved, **

**or Doc gets a date the hard way**

"Town's that way." Firebird looked at Zach.

"I know. But the diamond mine is this way." He nudged his horse further along.

"You think someone killed him for Diamonds?" Doc asked.

"Only thing anyone could prospect for, according to Winslow."

"That sounds right." Doc looked back at Firebird. "My pin, he made it recently . . . few days before he died." She pointed to a red diamond pin in the shape of a bird. "But red diamonds are one of the rarites on our planet, right next to the black ones."

"So, we got someone who kills for money?" Doc shifted in the saddle, "This is going to be fun."

"Depends on your version of fun." Firebird drawled. "There's the mine." It was boarded up, but there were boards that were broken. "Inferno, did Jake come here?"

"Yes." The horse tossed its head.

"Okay, stay out here." Firebird looked at Zach.

"Captain, I know the mines just as well as the next Vwinzu resident. Amnesiac or no." Firebird dismounted. "I'm coming."

" . . . Very well, but stay close."

Inside the mine, there was nothing that showed it had been entered recently. Firebird took point.

"This tunnel's new." She frowned.

"Jake made it." All three of them jumped. Inferno stood behind them. "Not letting Birdie out of sensor range."

"Great, now I've got an over-protective horse, not enough I have three over protective men in my life." Firebird sighed. The trip into the tunnel took quite some time.

"There's light up ahead."

"Whoa . . ." Firebird blinked. The room was bright, and there were colored diamonds everywhere. "I don't believe this . . ."

"See why you call them Rainbow Diamonds." Doc was impressed. "What's that?" Something was glowing in a crack. Zack moved forward.

"Whoever killed Marshall wasn't after the diamonds."

"Then what?" Firebird blinked.

"They were after star stones." Zach pulled back. "There's an entire cavern full, just beyond that crack."

"Star stones?" Firebird blinked. "But . . . Vwinzu shouldn't have the capability for that. Soil and whatnot's been tested."

"Who did the testing?"

"Half a dozen prospectors and others, but the official report was done by some geologist," Firebird shrugged. "Guy's old and a little off his rocker."

"He lives on Vwinzu?"

"Yeah- you want to go talk to him, don't you?"

"If that's not a problem?"

"Only one that talks to him is Doctor Vic. Crazy Larry is kinda his own law unto himself." She sighed, "C'mon, Doc Vic lives just on the outskirts of town . . . Inferno, you need to hide your marks."

"Okay." Inferno obediently followed her out of the mine.

"Wilbur, some men came by." Voyager moved over to Doc. "They left as soon as they saw us."

"Walter, it's Walter." Doc muttered. "Did you get a good look at them?"

"No. Brute did, I think." Voyager glanced over his shoulder. "Why'd the Bird lady muddy Red's paint job? I thought he looked good." Doc just did a double take at his horse.

Firebird had made Inferno roll in the mud, to hide his unusual paint job. Now he was a blotchy brown all over. Zach frowned as he mounted.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Firebird replaced the saddle and bridle before she also mounted.

"Nothing, exactly, I just have a bad feeling about all this."

Doc Vic was an old man with a mustache and a beard. At one point, his hair had been red, as a few strands showed through the gray that had set in. He walked with a cane and was bent half over.

"Hello, Birdie, how's your memory?" He spoke with a slight Irish accent.

"Still gone, but I like my new memories just fine." Firebird smiled at the old man. "The galaxy rangers need to talk to Crazy Larry, can you get them in?"

"That old coot? I can try." The old man sighed. "No one ever stops in to say hello, they always want something . . ." He hobbled over to a one stable barn, and a red horse came out. "Can't garante he'll be in a talking mood, Easy, Red Alert." The horse kneeled down so the old man could clamber on. "Had to go up there anyway . . ." He grumbled to no one. "Best keep up . . . no dawdling, young'uns!" Firebird mouthed the word 'senile' to Doc and Zach. Riding took a bit, but they came to a large pond, with a lean-to shack against a rock wall. "Stay on back a bit . . . Larry! Oh, Larry! It's Doc Vic, here for your check up." He hollered at the shack. The door creaked open, and a old laser shotgun popped out. "None of that now, it's me!"

"I see three others . . . who they?" The old man's voice crackled a bit.

"Killer horse on the loose, anyone leaving town needs an escort." Firebird spoke up. "We were sent to protect Doc Vic." The door opened and a grizzled old man stuck his head out to look at her.

"Wimen shouldn't be anywhere but at home when there's danger. You best get inside till it's time fer you to scram." Firebird blinked, and then dismounted.

"Yes sir." She ignored Doc and Zach's look.

"Killer horse? Whose dead?" Crazy Larry allowed Doc Vic to check him out.

"Couple of Uni's, they hadn't gotten their name yet." Firebird glanced at something that looked like a child's toy while Doc Vic talked to Larry. "Only one human. Breathe deep a moment." Doc Vic listened to his heart. "Hmm, ol' ticker still sounds great. Don't you ever age inside?"

"Who was the humin?" Firebird spoke before Doc Vic could respond.

"Jake Marshall, the prospector." Crazy Larry's head shot up at that.

"That boy's dead?"

"Yessir . . ."

"Why?" Doc Vic looked surprised at Crazy Larry's interest.

"Don't know, we think he got killed 'cause he found something he shouldn't have. But no one can prove a thing." Firebird sighed. "Jake was all claiming to have found a new diamond shaft, even claimed this pin he gave me was made from the diamonds." She gestured to it. "He promised to show it to me . . . but the next day, he was dead."

"You two were close huh?"

"Yeah . . . I uh, liked him . . . a lot." Firebird blushed and ducked her head. "I'd love to find out why he was killed . . . no one would kill for the diamonds."

"Wimen shouldn't go poking their pretty noses into murders, little lady." Larry frowned. "That's a man's job." Firebird gave a nod.

"I guess you're right . . ." She was surprised when the old hermit gave her a hug.

"That's a girl . . . now, here's something for you to work on in yer home." Firebird gave Doc Vic a confused look as Larry pulled out a carved puzzle box. "Old family legend attached to that, but I'm too old to figer it out."

"Thank you sir, are you sure you want to give it to me?"

"Who else would I give it too?" He patted her shoulder. "Take care of yerself."

"So, what did we find out, other than the town character has a thing for pretty brunettes?" Doc looked at Zach and Firebird as they rode from Doc Vic's.

"Larry knows something." Firebird ignored their looks. "He changed the subject when I suggested that Jake wasn't killed for diamonds, gave me a line that women shouldn't investigate murders. That and . . . he had some children's toys under his bed."

"So?"

"He's never been married." She looked at them. "No relatives, no children, so why does he have used toys?"

"Uh . . . leftover from his childhood?" Voyager tried.

"Voyager . . ." Brutus muttered.

"Maybe . . . I think it's time for the Doctor to do some digging."

"You do that, I'm going to talk to the governor." Zach frowned. "I think we should re check the mine again. Tonight."

"Fine by me." Firebird shrugged. "I'll help Doc out. Our archives are kind of a mess."

"Alright, be careful." Zach halted Doc. "And looking through the archives is all you should do with her."

"You wound me, I'm not that bad." Doc grinned as he followed Firebird's lead. Zach shook his head.

"He's not that bad, and I like technology . . . No offense, Brutus."

"It's alright." Brutus was use to his human's grumblings about technology.

* * *

"Cozy little place, isn't it?" Doc remarked as he and Firebird entered the slightly burned building. "What happened?"

"Crown raiders. All government builidings are re-inforced against lasers and such, but they still get scorched." Firebird led him to the basement. There was one computer and files were put haphazardly all over the room. "Uh, Sawyer! You in here?"

"Here." A slightly rusty, green android popped it's head out of a door. "Has my request for more computers been filled? It's rather lonely around here."

"'Fraid not. What the devil did you do to yourself?"

"I was trying to repair my right leg . . . but it fell off . . . and I lost a hand." He looked a bit forlorn.

"Doc, you can use the computer to find the files, that should give you a number . . . I'm going to help Sawyer piece himself together." Firebird shook her head. "Sawyer! You were trying to repair yourself with a steak knife?! What the heck is this? An ice cream scoop?"

"I misplaced the repair kit, Housou."

"Misplaced- it's right here!" Doc shook his head as he got to work. Several minutes later, Firebird emerged with the android.

"So, how did it go?" Doc smiled as he tapped a few keys. Firebird just gave him a look.

"I'm afraid I'm not the most organized of androids, I keep loosing things or misplacing them." Sawyer looked around the room. "I haven't been able to re-file these files after that earthquake last year."

"Earthquake?"

"Happens once a year. There's a fault line by the diamond mine, the worse it gets here is things falling over. If that."

"Well, found the file number . . . now we just have to find the file." All three looked at the mess of files. "I guess we'll have dinner here as well." With the not-so-helpful Sawyer, the two started looking for the file.

* * *

"Is the governor in?" Zach asked Angora.

"No, He and Waldo went to city hall for some legality or another." Angora shook her head. "I don't expect them back anytime soon. If you'd like, I can help you."

"Thanks, I wanted to ask about the town." She nodded, and led the way to a small parlor.

"Go ahead, Captain."

"How close would you say the citizens are?"

"Fairly close, I'd say. We all rely on each other after all." Angora folded her hands in her lap. "But if you're asking does everyone know everything about each other, the answer is not very. Everyone has a few skeletons in their closets, to use an earthian phrase, no one tries to rattle them."

"Who were the first settlers?"

"Angorians, then the Kiwi, Uni, and Pallow settlers came. Humans came soon after that, but as you can see, there hasn't been a lot of humans to come this far."

"Housou's pretty recent, isn't she?"

"Yes, two years now. She and three men that accompanied her use to be pretty . . . haunted."

"Haunted?"

"Yes, like something from their collective past would find and hurt them. Housou especially. The poor dear never spoke of it, but she had the worst nightmares. It's probably a blessing for her to not have her memory."

"Anyone with a criminal record?"

"No. At least, not the way you think of them. We had Jake Marshall, of course, the Lawrence character who lives alone, we do have a couple Andorian criminals here, but they're here for community service. Honestly, we haven't had anything so bad as the rest of the league planets."

"And the recent arrivals?"

"Even if they did have them, they've more than paid their debt here. Bludd use to be so aggressive, but he's mellowed out quite a bit, Hunter and his brother are adept at keeping the peace, and Housou's been more than eager to help and re-learn things. They're not dangerous to anyone, unless it's a crown raider." Angora smiled fondly. "Anything else?"

"No, I think I'm good." Zach smiled and got up. "Thank you for your help."

"Captain Foxx," Angora stopped him before he left, "many humans have more to them than what is seen on the surface. You should know that better than anyone." As Zach left, Angora stayed seated, a small smile on her lips. "And," she whispered to herself, "sometimes humans have a hard time accepting those differences."

* * *

"Any luck?" Zach had gotten some equipment from Ranger One. Doc and Firebird met him at the Mine entrance.

"Yeah, you're not going to believe it, but Jake Marshall is Crazy Larry's son." Firebird sighed as Inferno, still mud colored, shook his head. "I don't know why I'm surprised, Jake always said that he had been born here. And his mother had taken him from here to Prarie, leaving his father behind."

"Hold up there!" Doc groaned as Sawyer the android came up on Firebird's spare horse.

"Who is that?"

"A very annoying Android." Doc muttered. "He heard I was capable of fixing almost any computer, and wants me to fix his memory chips."

"Why don't you?"

"Because it would take time right now, and I already told him I would do it tomorrow." Doc looked at Zach. "But he doesn't have any concept of time!"

"Sawyer, would you help me with this?" Firebird distracted the android from approaching Doc. That was sufficient in distracting the Android and keeping him quiet. Up until they actually entered the mine, and the tunnel leading to the star stones.

"Why are we going in the mine? It's been off limits for a long time." Sawyer spoke up from the front. "There could be cave ins and bad air- Ahh!!" The Android dove behind Firebird. Inferno tried to push forward, and for a brief instant, confusion reigned.

"Oh, my, god . . ." Firebird put a hand to her mouth. Crazy Larry was laying on the ground. Doc and Zach moved forward to check him.

"Looks like a heart attack." Zach sighed. "Sawyer, could you go to town and ask for assistance? Right away, please." Sawyer nodded, and practically ran out of the mine.

"Heart attack?" Firebird frowned. "But, Doc Vic said his heart was fine. He was old, but he was still healthy."

"You know, I've been meaning to ask, what's Doc Vic's full name?" Doc looked up.

"Doc Vic's full name is Victor O'Mega." She shrugged. "Had a Daughter that went off the straight and narrow, still talked about her fondly."

"Her name wouldn't have been Daisy, now, would it?"

"Uh, yeah, it is." Firebird blinked. "How'd you guess?"

"Housou, did anyone ever see Inferno attack?"

"Well, the only eye witness just said it was a red horse, never said it was Inferno . . . oh." Firebird went quiet.

"Red Horse . . . you know, it struck me as interesting that the Doc's horse and Inferno look a lot alike." Doc frowned. "I mean, Broncos are designed with stronger joints than regular robo-steeds. Red Alert's joints looked a bit out of place, if he was a normal robo-steed."

"So, Victor O'Mega killed Jake, Larry, and a couple others, for some shiny rocks?" Firebird sounded disgusted. "Why?"

"Outlaws in the league would pay through the nose just to get one good star stone. Daisy O'Mega included. I'm guessing Victor was going to give them to Daisy."

"That's correct, Ranger." A click of a gun made them turn. Doc Vic stood there, standing straight and tall with a crazy grin on his face. Several Blue aliens, like the one that had alerted the governor, stood with him. Inferno stamped his front hoof. "My little girl has grown up to be just like her mother, beautiful, strong willed, and capable of taking what she wants. It's a father's prerogative to make sure his daughter succeeds, by any means necessary."

"By killing people?"

"Lawrence and I were old friends, I convinced him to leave out the star stones in his report. He didn't really care why, but he humored me. It took quite some time to get the mines to stop being functional, took a lot of resources, gases, tools to make shoring and wood collapse, but then Jake came along. He found my shaft, started to take out diamonds . . . and found my little window to the star stones. Killing him was easy, who would care about a crazy prospector?"

"I would." Firebird glared. But Doc Vic continued on.

"Then I had to make sure Red Alert killed a few more, unwanted folks. Had to make sure Inferno was destroyed after all. But then you told Larry about Jake's murder. He got mad. Was going to take a star stone to the governor and spill everything. But I couldn't have that." He smirked. "Ah, I wouldn't touch those badges of yours, my boys here will shoot before you could get you hand to it."

"You won't fire those weapons in here, you'd cause a cave in." Zach moved a bit to cover Firebird.

"On the contrary, you can't use your thunderbolts." Doc Vic smirked. "Star stones and diamonds aren't easily destroyed by falling rocks. Humans on the other hand . . ."

"Save the melodrama." Firebird slipped out one of the knives hidden in her sleeves, prepped to throw.

"As you wish, Housou." A net dropped and entangled Inferno, a second entangled the rangers and firebird. "We'll deliver the horse to the governor. You three on the other hand . . . how shall I kill you? There really are so many ways . . . A programmed horse, a poison,"

"Firebird, can you use one of your knives?" Zach whispered as Victor O'Mega started to list the ways he could kill them.

"Wouldn't do much good, this is steel cable." Firebird felt the metal in her hands, debating about using her powers. If she did, then she'd lose any element of surprise. If she didn't, they would be dead.

"I think I know exactly what I'll do."

"So do we." The butt of a rifle hit his head and knocked him down. "Birdie, what part of stay in town do you not understand?" Hunter looked at her. Sheriff Wolfe shook his head as the aliens held up their hands.

"You don't own me, now get us out." She sighed. "Oh, and I was right about Inferno."

"I'm never going to hear the end, am I?" Hunter helped her out of the net.

"Not until I'm done milking it for all it's worth." She patted Inferno's neck. "Now can we go? I've got to give Inferno a bath."

"Finally!" Inferno followed her. "Mud's starting to scratch."

* * *

As Zach and Sheriff Wolfe talked about the case, Doc headed out to the govenor's stables. Firebird was busy cleaning the mud off Inferno and combing mats out of his tail and mane.

"He's looking better." Doc saw her flinch and smiled. "Relax, it's only me."

"Yeah, Inferno's agreed to be my horse. So that means he's going to get very clean, and hopefully stay that way."

"No promises Birdie." Inferno shifted his head so she could better get some mud in his neck joint.

"I know. So, they don't need you in the case file?"

"I already supplied information. I just came to see how you are."

"I'm fine. Doc Vic's behind bars, trial pending, Red Alert is going to be de-bugged, and I got a couple of friends out of the deal." She smiled.

"Well, when you get Inferno cleaned . . . how about you and I go for a ride?" Doc smiled. "I'd be honored."

" . . . I think I'd like that." Firebird smiled.

"Then it's a date- uh, plan." Firebird just laughed at his correction.

**Sorry for the long wait . . . this chapter just wouldn't be written. I had to completely re-write it twice . . . **

**Next chapter should be up quicker . . . I hope. **

**Till then, Read and Review, especially review, I need the feedback.**


	14. A Good Date

**A Good Date**

"You what?" Zach blinked at Doc.

"I said, I got a date with the lovely Ms. Housou." Doc smiled as finished washing his face.

"Only you Doc . . ." Zach groaned. "Just don't do anything that'll make her use one of her knives."

"The Doctor knows how to handle himself." Doc ran a comb through his hair.

"Why do I have a problem believing that?" Zach muttered.

Across Town:

"You got what?" Bloodmoon blinked at Firebird as she brushed out her hair.

"I got a date with Ranger Hartford." Firebird smiled.

"Ah, you want me to tag along and we can get information out of him?"

"No, not this time at least." Firebird bit her lip. "We can't risk tipping our hand just yet." She put the brush down. "Besides, we need them to at least trust me, before anything happens."

"Alright, just don't pull a Juliet on us."

"What's a 'juliet'?"

"It's a romance story about lovers that were on opposite sides of a conflict, got married in secret, and then kickred the bucket. Movie had some good fight scenes." Bloodmoon shrugged. "But the girl, Juliet, was kinda the one who caused the mess . . ."

"You're sexist, you know that right?" Mystic commented from the living room. "You think everything is a weak female's fault if one's in the story."

"I'm not! Girls are just more emotional and weaker than guys, and that's proven in science!" Bloodmoon snapped back. "She doesn't remember half her training! Even if she was listed as a freaking Alpha."

"Blood, when , in the history of us traveling together, have I ever been weak or flighty?" Firebird gave him a look.

"Uh, when you dated that crazy Marshall guy . . . You turned red a lot."

"Dude, despite the whole grown in a lab issue, we're pretty much human. With human reactions to the opposite sex." Mysitc lifted his head to look at Bloodmoon from his comfy spot on the couch. "'Specially without those inhibitor drugs we were injected with."

"And I recall a certain rocker wannabe having phone and e-mail sex with a certain senator's daughter." Firebird smiled with false sweetness. "Oh, and has slept with several different people in the course of a month . . . What was his name, Mystic?"

"Hmm, it's just on the tip of my tongue . . ."

"I get the point!" Bloodmoon growled, throwing his hands in the air. "Why don't you two just burst out laughing before you hurt something internally." He crossed his arms as they laughed at him, struggling to keep from smiling himself. "Glad I amuse you."

"Blood, I hate to break it to ya- no, wait, I lied, I'm going to love saying this, you're kinda losing your whole, psychopathic edge." Mystic smiled. "Must be the new diet of annoyance instead of fear and hate, huh?"

"Hardy-har-har. This coming from a guy who's trying to get 'drinkable moonlight' for breakfast in the morning." Bloodmoon caught the pillow that was tossed at him, and very quickly sent it flying back at Mystic, sending the sorcerer in training scrambling for his bedroom door.

"You missed!" Bloodmoon rolled his eyes before returning his attention on Firebird, who had finished her hair.

"I'll be alright, Blood, Ranger Hartford's not a bad guy."

"Okay, maybe you forget the part where he's suppose to take out the supertrooper on his own team?"

"I don't have any circuitry for him to short circuit." Firebird retorted. "I've read their files, Blood, I know what I'm doing." She slipped on her jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm staying over at Eloise's place after the date. Later."

"Yeah later . . ." Bloodmoon crossed his arms as the door closed. Mystic's door creeped open an inch.

"So, you ever gonna tell her you like her?"

"What- What the hell makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know . . . the fact you always keep an eye on her, try to tell her what to do . . . look at her when she's not paying attention- I got more, if you want to hear them."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions." Bloodmoon glared at Mystic.

"Okay- how about that dream you had a few nights ago when you started calling her name?" The door closed in time to block a vase. "Denile isn't just a river in Eygpt!"

"Stupid-" Bloodmoon proceeded to mutter in vivid detail what he thought about idiots who stuck their noses where they shouldn't be and women who don't listen to reason. When Hunter came in at around midnight, he was still going.

* * *

"And then Goose crashed the ship. Again." Doc finished his story as Firebird almost fell off Inferno laughing. The two were currently riding through the woods. "Commander Walsh looked like he was going to have a stroke after that, he had a vein bulging in his forehead, so we all did our best to avoid him unless necessary."

"Ah . . . I would've paid money to see that." Firebird gasped for air. "That's almost as bad as Hunter trying to fly our ship. I swear, he finds things in the dead of space to almost crash into." She grinned. "We stopped letting him and Mystic pilot or navigate after that."

"Yeah, well, Goose can fly just fine, it's when he has to land that I get worried." Doc smiled.

"Okay, you mentioned you're a hacker, and Captain Foxx can do that blasting thing with his arm. Can Rangers Niko and Goose do anything like that?"

"No, Niko's psychic, and a good one. Goose is a sort of reformed supertrooper."

"Supertrooper? Like those people that blew up a space port a week ago?"

"Sort of, but he's a good guy." Doc smirked. "Let me tell you another story-" Firebird couldn't breathe by the time he was done. Doc had to make sure she didn't fall off.

"Ah, I'd love to visit BETA someday, just to watch the chaos." She finally managed, and smiled at Doc. "C'mon, the spot's just beyond that bend in the trail . . . then you can tell me more stories, if you'd like."

"So, Ranger Hartford went on a date with the pilot Housou?" Waldo blinked. "Isn't he suppose to be fixing communications?" He and Zach were playing chess in one of the sitting rooms in the govenor's mansioin.

"He said he'd get to it tomorrow." Zach sighed. "I really doubt that, but we'll see."

"I'm impressed." Doc stared at the sight. There was a waterfall and an open spot to sit. "Without the rock snakes, this would be an ideal vacation spot."

"Even with the rock snakes, it's a good place." Firebird corrected. The sky grew darker, and Doc got to wrap an arm around her shoulders. They continued talking.

The only awkward part of the evening was when Doc tried to kiss Firebird. She instinctively stiffened and pulled back.

"Sorry." Doc apologized. He didn't want to ruin the night by getting her mad at him. Unlike some rangers he knew, he knew where the line was. Well, a majority of the time.

"It's okay, I just . . . don't have that much experience kissing." Firebird ducked her head. "It's one of the things I've been trying to re-learn. But I keep freezing up."

"Hey, sometimes you gotta take time to build back up. It's not a problem."

"It is for me." Firebird glanced down. She wanted to kiss Doc, but her muscle memory seemed to have an adverse reaction to being close to people's lips. "Um . . . Doc, could you teach me how to kiss? I'd like to learn."

"Sure, I'll talk you through it first." Doc smiled. "Now, may I put my arm around you again?"

* * *

Zach woke up to a sound of someone tripping over furniture and the muffled curses that followed. Grabbing his spare blaster, he turned on the light. Only to find Doc holding his leg. "Doc? What time is it?"

"Late." Doc limped to grab his sleep wear.

"How was the date?"

"Very nice. Ended it with teaching her how to kiss." Doc smiled. "She's a good learner . . . quick too."

"Don't go into details." Zach grumbled, putting his laser gun away and settling down again. "You've got to fix the satellite tomorrow."

"Aye-aye Captain." Doc turned off the light.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Eloise was a female Pallow, which was a humanoid looking marshmallow type of alien. She and Firebird had become friends soon after the four's arrival.

"Real nice." Firebird flopped onto the extra large bed. "He taught me to kiss. Was nice about it when I froze a couple of times." Firebird gave a small smile. "Why can't we have guys like that around here?"

"Well, you did run with Jake Marshall." Eloise also hopped on the bed.

"Yeah, but he was more wild than Doc." Firebird sighed. "And the only thing Jake and I ever did was the occasional peck on the lips."

"Well, you do like variety, I'll give you that." Eloise huffed. "Now, spill everything. I want to hear it all, and none of this –fine, -nice, and neat business. Clear answers please, with actual detail!" Firebird laughed as Eloise tickled her side. She had to roll a bit to evade her friend.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk!" Firebird surrendered.

The entire population of Vwinzu settled down, and no one was even the slightest prepared for what would happen the next day.

**I thinks this might be a shorter story than planned with a sequel later . . . we'll see. **


End file.
